Her First Errand (Chapter)
is the 33 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis After the Chihiro's arc, Elsie hopes that Keima will move closer to the real, but then her hopes were completely crush when Keima received a mail on his PFP that has an exclusive notice about the release of the first edition of a game. Seeing this, he heads off to Narusawa Electric City with an amazing speed, as Elsie tried to catch up with him. But when they arrive at the indicated shop, Softhouse Collie, they see that the store is still not open until 1 P.M. Keima was frustrated when he saw that and decided to camp near the store, but Elsie suggested that they should kill time in the store nearby. They entered the next door store, which also has a of lot of games, to which Elsie was amazed that there are a lot of the same game. To correct her, Keima stated that they are not, knowing that she does not know a single bit about games. He told her that he'll teach her more about games. Elsie quickly tried to run away when she heard that, but Keima grabbed her. As Elsie wanted to get away from learning about games, Keima told to her that he wants her to know more about him. Keima's words touch Elsie's heart, so she decided to learn more about games even though she kept mumbling how stupid Keima is while he's off at a game fair. And then the lesson began. At first, Keima explained to Elsie the history of games. Since the very beginning, 2D didn't have any depth and that's why it was no match for 3D. But when the dawn of gal games come, 3D can't materialize the girls good enough while the 2D began to improve. And when the clash between the 2D and 3D came, the 3D, depict by the dark evil ball, destroyed the 2D models at first. But the 2D model declared that 3D was wrong because the 2D can explore the new areas, which help them to develop new kind of women, new perfect image. The 2D eventually pushed 3D back with a new kind of power before they overthrow the 3D and won the battle. Keima ended the lesson with tears in his eyes while Elsie asked him for subtitles. Keima was annoyed by this since he explained to her in Japanese while the other gamers overheard his lesson and shook his hand, wishing him to keep up the good job, much to Elsie's surprise. Elsie then asked Keima to explain one more time clearly so that a demon can understand. Keima accepted and taught her the difference between a Limited Edition and Normal Edition. Elsie then realized that the Limited Version cost more money than the Normal one, so she asked Keima where the money came from which he uses to buy games, which Keima replied "M(om) fund". Keima then dragged Elsie to the next section before continuing his lesson. Elsie then thought how energetic Keima is when it's come to gal games. She also wished Keima to be more open to the real world before she wonders what will happen if she gets closer to Keima. After Keima finished his lesson, he ordered Elsie to practice it by buying the "Love Tear~s First Edition". Elsie happily accepted and promised to Keima that she will die if she fails, which Keima told her not to promise that since he will die as well. Keima then went off to the fair and left Elsie to buy the games. Elsie, with optimist smile, went to the store but was quickly overwhelm by the multiple First Editions. She began to panic and was afraid what Keima will do to her, but she finally remembered what Keima has taught her. Elsie then dropped the Girl Edition before taking interest to the other two editions. At first she chose the cheaper one but then she picked up the expensive one since Keima has taught her that when in doubt, always choose the more expensive one. She then checked out the Edition that she bought in the counter before she realized that there's another version that is more expensive than the one she just bought, so she asked to switch it and returned to Keima, who was waiting for her. Elsie was very confident about her choice and believed that she can prove to Keima that she's not useless. Keima took the version that Elsie bought and was silent for a second, before commenting that he should have taught her more so that she wouldn't have made a simple mistake like this. At home, a crying Elsie apologies to Keima because she bought the anime version which was boring than the game version. Keima then replied to her that he knew she would mess up so he bought the game on his own. Seeing that, Elsie commented how Keima was still a very distant existence to her. Trivia *In the magazine version, this chapter was titled . *The 3D is intercepted by 2D girls in the third panel. (chapter 33, p.10) ** as BGM. *The inverted logo of on Keima's mask. (chapter 33, p.16) *Softhouse Collie is reference to Softhouse Seal, a Japanese gal games producer. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters